Never Again
by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer
Summary: What happens when Katniss died during the feast scene? And Cato and Clove were the final tributes left.R


Another Clato. So this isn't really a Clato its about Cato and Clove though. There is violence though. Also the POV's will shift from Clove to Enobaria maybe Cato sorry that it might be confusing with all the POV changes but no hate Im trying something I'm blending the feast scene movie dialogue and book I hope you like it. I am working on chapters for all my Clato's might come out tonight too. So enjoy~Catoloverxclovelover

Enobaria POV

She was better than I thought than I anticipated she would be. That isn't a good thing coming from district 12. She was stupid enough to show up.

I watch the screen. Anxiously waiting to see if Clove will prove me wrong by dominating or will get killed.

Clove POV

My back is pressed up against the cold gun metal cornucopia. Griping my knifes waiting for fire girl to show up.

The red head from five just ran off. I can pick up the noise of a pair of feet hitting the ground. To light to be Thresh or even Cato if he doubted me. Lover boy cant walk. Red head left. This is it.

I emerge to quickly for Katniss to react. Throwing a knife at her where is hits her above her right eyebrow causing blood to gush from the newly opened wound and her to stumble back.

I run forwards as she tries to shoot me but I dodge the arrow. As she loads her bow up again I slam into her hard. Hard enough that given our two year age difference and the fact that I weigh about half as she does, I slam her into the hard earth.

I try to stab her but she dodges it. We roll over harshly a few times as she tries to push me off her and dodge more knifes.

Katniss gets a good enough grip to push me off and start to run but I pin her back to the ground. Finally able to hold her down to finish the job. I decide to taunt her.

"Where's Loverboy? Still hanging on?" I ask teasingly.

"He's out there now hunting Cato" she spits back at me with an angry look on her face. That bitch thought I would buy her pathetic lie its almost as pathetic as her acting as if she loves that boy she is getting the medicine for.

"Peeta! Peeta!" She screams at the top of her lungs. I jam my fist into her windpipe to get her to shut up.

I whip my head side to side for a moment possibly considering she isn't lying. No peeta. She is lying.

"Lair. He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You probably got him strapped up in a tree somewhere while you try to keep his heart going." I taunt her and she gets angry.

"You know I promised Cato if he let me have you I'd give the audience a good show"

"But where to start." I ask myself with a evil smile.

I think for a moment. I have to keep this interesting. long painful for her.

"Oh I know. Your lips. You wont have much use for those anymore want to blow loverboy one last kiss?"

Enobaria POV

"What did I miss?" Brutus asks sitting next to me.

"Well Clove is about to slaughter 12" I tell him keeping my eyes trained on the screen.

The girl from 12 spits in Clove's face and she gets enraged quickly.

The first cut is made and from there on its bloody and not pretty.

The girl from 12 doesn't cry out or scream.

By the time Clove is done. The brunette from 12 is torn to bits. Her lips cut off and the word slut engraved across her chest. Multiple stab wounds to her also. I had no idea Clove was capable of that.

"Well looks like your student is quite some career" Brutus says.

"I trained her myself. I did win by ripping someone's throat of with my teeth" I tell him.

Clove POV

I stand by a tree holding the pack that I received from the sponsors.

My back is pressed against the tree as I wait for Cato he was searching for Thresh before I left.

"Clove. Hey." He says as he walks up to me.

"Took you long enough" I say irritated.

"Go tell it to someone who cares. How'd you do?" Cato asks.

"She was dead before I was even done. Little spit fire though. Didn't even scream stronger than I thought. But its done" I tell him thrusting the pack at him and crossing my arms.

"What's in it?" Cato asks me almost demandingly.

"I don't know. I didn't open it. You open it if your that excited" I tell him.

Cato scowls at me but then opens it. A almost sickening smile comes across his face as he sees what's inside the large bag.

"What?" I demand stepping closer to see whats inside.

"Body armor. There handing us the crowns,Clove. Body armor, years of training, weapons, no fire girl we practically already won" Cato says his ego grower bigger by the second.

"Shut up. Unless you killed Thresh we still have one more problem. And tracking down the Red-Head. But Peeta will be dead by morning. To bad though he was kinda cute" I say and start walking so we an get back to our camp.

"What?!" Cato says angrily jealousy biting at the end of it.

"What? That I think he's cute. Boo-hoo. Seriously Cato grow the hell up. He is gonna die anyway and is way to nicey nice for me. stop being jealous"I say then Im slammed into one of the trees.

Cato looks me in the eyes. He is aggressive and he his grip on my shoulders is starting to hurt.

Cato's face is only a few inches away from mine. "I wont because your mine" Cato growls and kisses me hungrily. His behavior shocks me a little this is Cato! A cocky, conceited, huge ego, ass hole!

Some reason I kiss him back. I have never kissed a boy before and no boy has ever had a crush on me. So one is throwing himself on me so why not try it.

"Aww thats sweet. So I guess you killed 12, Clover" Thresh says and Cato and I pull apart.

"Its Clove" I say and glare at him and Cato grips his sword as I do with my knifes.

In a matter of minutes Thresh is dead. Cato and I are sleeping under the tent on top of our sleeping bags.

We both awake to the familiar boom of a cannon. I quickly look up at the sky. Right now is the broadcast of all the dead tributes of the day.

Thresh district 11. Katniss Everdeen district 12. Peeta Mellark district 12.

"Only us and Foxface" I say.

"Please Im surprised she made it this far. She cant kill us. Were us" Cato says.

"Shut. Up. Im going back to sleep" I say and lay back down turning on my side my back to him.

"Clove? Are you asleep?" Cato asks a few minuets later.

" . .up."I mumble.

"Someone's cranky" he says pulling his sleeping bag closer to me and is right behind my back.

" " I tell him gripping the knifes in my hand.

Cato pulls some of my hair of my neck. His touch sends shivers down my spine and not in a good way. Cato and I are both capable of killing each other.

"Don't be a bitch" he tells me orderingly.

"I will do what I want. SHUT UP. GET AWAY FROM ME. AND GO TO BED" I say keeping my eyes closed.

"No." He states.

"No?" I repeat what he says and flip over to face him.

I press one of my knifes at his neck hard but not hard enough to make him bleed a lot.

"I DO NOT LIKE BEING TOUCHED,Cato. EVER. So back off"

"Then why'd you kiss me back earlier?" He asks with a cocky attitude.

"2 words" I tell him.

"And that would be?" He asks smiling like the bastard he is.

"Fuck you" I tell him and flip back over.

"Thats not nice Clover."

I can almost hear him smile. No one knows how badly I want to flip over punch him and then go back to sleep.

"Why'd you kiss me?" I ask him. I know I shouldn't.

"You really don't want to know." He tells me.

I stay silent and stare at the green grass in front of me.

"You do?" He seems surprised. "I-I don't know really. I just did all right"

A day later

The cannon fires. Foxface shes dead.

"Cato we won." I tell him. He knows and he picks me up into a giant hug and swings me around.

A few minuets go by even after the red heads dead body is lifted into the hover craft.

A voice booms through the arena. What the hell is going on.

"Congratulations to the remaining tributes. Um well there has been a, er, rule change. The previous rule giving two victors has been, er, revoked. Only one may win. Good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor"

I step back away from Cato. He will have no trouble hacking me to bits.

I back away even farther. I know I could last in a fight with him. Win unlikely.

Before I know it. I feel a cold sharp blade slice through my skin. Its cold and doesn't even hurt yet. A numb and tingling feeling that starts to feel like its on fire as Cato pulls his sword out of my body.

The whole time he was looking at me straight in the eyes. But different than I expected I thought he'd end me quickly to win or be aggressive and have no problem killing me. A sadness, sorrow in his eyes. I don't think he realized what he did till he did.

My hands go over the bloody wound in my abdomen and I fall to my knees.

Cato drops his sword that is covered in my blood. He kneels on the ground next to me pulling me in his lap as I bleed to death.

"I-I didn't mean too" he whispers as he presses his forehead into my temple.

I grab my knife and stab him in the stomach hard and deep.

"Now were even." I say I get on top of Cato despite the pain we both have from out wounds gushing blood we hack at each other trying to kill each other.

I end of spitting my blood on him at one point while I stab his shoulder his hands around my neck. I knee him in his ribs and his grip tightens around my neck.

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU STOP! Congratulations. I present to you the victors of the 74th annual hunger games. Clove Kentwell and Cato Hadley the tributes from district 2.

The hovercraft comes and picks us up. I am unable to stand and Cato who is limping from when I hacked at his right thigh has to help me.

Cato POV

We are in the hovercraft. We won. Clove is dying. So am I.

Clove and I are rushed onto cold metal beds as doctors pick at us. There has to be at least 50 of them.

The majority of them with Clove. I can just see her through the crowd of people.

Her face pale her eyes looking sleepily. She looks dead already.

Wires are placed in our arms that track our heart beats.

After a while a I figure out what they are doing. But the whole time my eyes are concentrated on Clove. The table she lies on is drenched in her blood.

The light above me is blinding me.

One of the machines gets slower. Then a long long beeping noise. Shes dead.

I start to panic and fight against the doctors to get to her and one of them sticks a needle in my arm and every thing goes black.

My eyes open where am I. A familiar girl is at the foot of my bed.

Brown jagged cut hair, blue eyes. "Is she dead?" I ask.

"No. Injured but not dead."

"Oh. When can I see her?" I ask.

"Interviews" She tells me.

(At interviews)

"Hi" a voice says from behind me.

I turn around and see Clove in a long white strapless dress with gold around the jagged top.

"Hi." I get out before someone tells us we are on.

I sit next to Clove on a sofa Ceaser across from talk with caesar thankfully he doesn't bring the kiss up yet.

"So Clove how have you been feeling?" He asks her.

"Better." She answers.

"So how is the walking going? How long do you think it will be?"

Wait, what? Walking? What's wrong with her?

"What?" I ask Clove.

"You didn't tell him?" Caesar asks her.

"Tell me what?" I ask angrily.

"I-uh. Um cant walk right." She tells me looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" I demand.

"Cato not now. Later"

After the interview I wait for Clove to tell me whats wrong. Were in private now so she should tell me.

"Cato, you cant freak out" she tells me.

"No promises." I tell her.

"When you stabbed me. The sword went to deep and hit a part of my spinal cord. It effects how I walk." She says.

"But you did today" I say angry not at her but at myself.

"Its done. I can walk. I know that. I had surgery to fix it." She tells me with a bit of attitude and I can tell she is getting annoyed with me.

"Why didn't I know? Why didn't you tell me!" I demand.

"Oh grow up. You don't care about me. You stabbed me! Why do you even care!" She yells at me.

"I don't!" I yell back at her. We kind of are in each others faces pissed off at each other.

"You do" she says a bit aggressively.

I know I just cant keep arguing like this with her. Damn am I stupid.

I push Clove against one of the walls and press my lips against hers. "C-Cato-" is all she gets out.

"Shut up" I tell her and she does.

"Uh- Oh" I hear Brutus say. Agh come on!

I pull back away from Clove and we both look at Brutus standing there in front of us with Enobaria with a huge smile on his face.

"Well thats cute" Brutus says.

"Shut up. So I kissed her. Its not like it meant anything" I say annoyed.

"Ass hole" Clove mutters as she storms off purposely bumping her shoulder into mine.

"That was a little harsh Cato" Enobaria tells me her arms crossed over her chest.

"You've ripped a guys throat out with your damn teeth and your saying Im harsh." I tell her. Okay I hate to admit it but she is right. I didn't think Clove would take any of that seriously I just kissed her so I didn't have to explain why I care about her and I dont.

"Hi" I say walking into her room. She sits on the window sill looking down at the capitol people. She did that before the games too.

"Piss off"

"No. Why are you mad?" I already know that so why did I ask her.

"You are a jerk" she says still looking down at the people.

"I know that. But why are you so mad?" I ask sitting down next to her.

"You don't just kiss people if it means nothing. I-I have never been kissed by a boy before you did and you saying it meant nothing kinda makes me feel like shit" She says looking at me. Her eyes burning a hole in my face.

"Oh" is all I can say.

"Yeah oh. Piss off Cato" she tells me and turns back to the window.

"In the arena. I told you, you were mine. Maybe that wasn't a lie" I tell her.

Clove turns to me. Confused and just looks at me.

"What?" She asks.

Olay so I made it long case I haven't uploaded in days but I will soon I promise I have been i hope you liked it. I think Im getting better at writing anyway R&R-Catoloverxclovelover


End file.
